


Acompañante

by Endora89



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Creyó que jamás lo volvería hacer. Esa vida había quedado atrás durante muchos años, pero aquí estaba ahora, en esta cena en el restaurante del Leeds Marriot Hotel.





	Acompañante

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfruten de este fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y hago sin fines de lucro.

**Acompañante**

 

 

Creyó que jamás lo volvería hacer. Esa vida había quedado atrás durante muchos años, pero aquí estaba ahora, en esta cena en el restaurante del Leeds Marriot Hotel.

 

Escuchaba al joven que había contratado sus “servicios” hablar con tenacidad y decir comentarios graciosos en el momento preciso. Todo un hombre de negocios, para su corta edad, no más de 35. Severus estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que el joven decía haciendo un comentario atinado cuando se requería, él sabía muy bien cómo actuar en esas reuniones, lo había aprendido hace años.

 

A decir verdad no se explicaba por qué un joven como Harry lo había solicitado a  él precisamente.

 

 

 

_Había llegado a la “agencia” como cada mañana a enseñar a los jóvenes algo de etiqueta y combinación de prendas. Su nuevo empleo desde hacía ya una semana. Saludo en recepción al chico pelirrojo a quien apodaban “hit” y se registró. Vio a Riddle conversando con un joven de gafas y traje diseñado a medida. Lo cual no era tan inusual los servicios que prestaba Thom Riddle eran exclusivos y... costosos._

_Paso junto a ellos y los saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió por un lateral. No pudo notar la mirada que le dirigió el joven interlocutor de Thom, pero este si lo hizo, después de todo a eso se dedicaba a buscar miradas de interés sobre la que consideraba SU mercancía y esta transacción seria de lo más entretenida._

_Mientras tanto Severus les enseñaba a un grupo de chicos de apenas 17 a tomar correctamente los cubiertos y el protocolo en la mesa, todo para satisfacer a sus clientes. Thom entro y con una expresión de su rostro y palmadas al aire dio a entender que quería hablar con el “profesor”._

_-Siempre tan dramatico Thom -puso una expresión de fastidio mientras con desgana dejaba la servilleta en la mesa -Estaba a mitad de algo importante._

_-Dudo que sea más importante que esto, mi querido Severus -tomo asiento frente a el- Dime cariño ¿Has pensado en volver al negocio? -miro des preocupadamente sus uñas._

_Severus analizo muy bien a Thom, ciertamente siempre estaba apacible, había aprendido muy bien a aparentar serenidad. Tenía muchos años trabajando en el negocio de los acompañantes, siempre se contó que él fue uno y cuando tuvo el dinero y las conexiones necesarias había comprado el lugar. De eso ya hacía mucho. Thom había contratado a Severus en su juventud a sus 15 para ser exactos. Ahora como entonces esos ojos azules producían en él un estremecimiento a pesar de que Thom ya pasaba los 70 años seguía siendo intimidante.-_

_-¿Exactamente a que te refieres? Por que como maestro de etiqueta ya comencé._

_-Sé que viste a esa delicia de hombre con el que estaba charlando abajo -Severus asintió y Thom continuó mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, estudiándolo- Requiere de un acompañante, pero no necesita un jovencito imberbe -se adelantó a los pensamientos de Severus- Él quiere un hombre con mayor experiencia, y no lo culpo -sonrió malicioso- Pidió a un hombre maduro._

_El hombre más maduro que trabajaba para Riddle era por lo menos cinco años menor que el joven que vio abajo. Pero quizá... Severus sonrió con malicia al cruzarle un pensamiento, se sentó en una posición más cómoda y pasó su tobillo sobre su rodilla a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre su regazo._

_-Si pidió tus servicios, tranquilo. Puedo hacerme cargo de los  mocosos unas horas. Se lo que se tiene que hacer perfectamente._

_Thom soltó una sonora carcajada -Cariño me alagas, de verdad. No, no pidió mis servicios. Sino los tuyos._

_He aquí la mirada más penetrante que sintió en su vida. Su mandíbula cayó y observo al de ojos azules reírse de su seguramente tonta expresión de pez fuera del agua._

_-Vamos querido. Aun conservas esas maneras sexis aderezadas por la experiencia. Y sé que no has perdido el toque. Fuiste una muy buena inversión en su tiempo, y te extrañe -aunque no me creas- cuando compraste tu contrato y te fuiste. Si no fuese así jamás hubiera aceptado tenerte como profesor de etiqueta, sabes muy bien que yo siempre cubrí ese puesto -sonrió malicioso al saber que Severus recordaría su propio entrenamiento allí en ese mismo salón, en casi idénticas posiciones-_

_< <Lo hice porque sé que necesitas el dinero. Así que piensa en la buena cantidad que nos podemos llevar. Podrías pagar casi en su totalidad la parte que te hace falta de ese pintoresco departamento al que te has mudado. -Severus levanto una ceja incrédulo- No me mires así querido, es verdad. Te contare. Ese chico entro aquí con todo y tarjeta dorada de recomendación. Sabes bien que esas tarjetas son exclusivas así que lo atendí como es debido. Pero me estoy desviando. -hizo un ademan con la mano- Cuando le ofrecí ver el catalogo virtual de mis chicos dijo que estaba interesado en... alguien maduro. Bien sabes que el único mayor de veinticinco es Colin Creevey, pero lo rechazo pidiendo a alguien mayor. Ya se me figuraba que se me iba el cliente. Pero recordé esa miradita que te echo y no me equivoque. Me pregunto por ti; El hombre alto, delgado, pálido de cabello a los hombros y con gesto de... amargado, -cariño yo solo te cuento lo que me dijo-. Cuando le explique que solo estabas aquí en calidad de profesor de etiqueta -para un óptimo servicio- el muy astuto directamente me interrogo acerca de si habías sido acompañante en algún momento. Tuve que decirle la verdad, que lo fuiste hacía ya algunos años. Indago también el precio de los servicios de Colin, quien es v.i.p, por decirlo así. Y me ofreció el triple por ti. Piénsalo querido, pero no mucho. Espera mi respuesta en máximo una hora._

 

 

La reunión acabo y Harry condujo a Severus hasta el elevador -lo había presentado como un viejo amigo de sus padres- Durante el trayecto el joven parecía totalmente calmado, en cambio Severus estaba casi igual de nervioso que la primera vez que estuvo con un cliente.

 

Aun recordaba la suave voz de Thom diciéndole que todo estaría bien que después de la primera vez ya todo sería más fácil.

 

_-Es un cliente bastante experimentado mi querido Severus -Thom pronunciaba su nombre como un profundo siseo de serpiente- No te hará daño. Veras que todo irá bien si haces lo que él te diga en el momento en que lo indique. Solo déjate llevar, siente tu cuerpo Severus... -había pasado sus largos y delgados dedos por el cabello negro y largo del joven de quince años haciéndolo estremecer._

_También recordaba perfectamente a Gellert Grindelwald, su figura alta y elegante, su sonrisa seductora, su voz profunda y masculina -con un dejo de frialdad- y su aroma a mentol y maderas._

_Le había tocado mientras le hablaba al oído, palabras dulces y obscenas. Sentía su piel arder mientras lo desnudaba y su cuerpo estremeciéndose cuando entro en él. De forma suave... como consideración a su primera vez, las siguientes ya no serían de esa manera, no con el enigmático Grindelwald de cliente exclusivo durante el primer mes de Severus. Hasta que llego otro joven a reemplazarlo en la cama del hombre mayor, aunque según Thom fue uno de sus preferidos._

-Severus... -fue consciente de la voz de Harry hablándole y se descoloco un poco al verse en ese elevador envuelto en la suave tonada de este y el perfume amaderado aromático de Harry- Te pregunte ¿Que bebida es la que prefieres?

 

-Whisky...

 

-Bien ¿Alguna marca en especial?

 

-The Macallan -respondió casi ausente.

 

El elevador llego al piso indicado y salieron de él dejando atrás a una pareja de enamorados que se veían con un hambre feroz. Severus seguía a Harry quien se detuvo frente a la puerta y saco la tarjeta, abrió la puerta e hizo un ademan con la mano para que Severus le siguiera.

 

-Adelante -su voz era ligeramente seductora.

 

Al entrar Severus, Harry encendió las luces y cerró la puerta -con su respectivo letrero de “no molestar”- Camino hacia el minibar y sirvió dos vasos de brandy -para entrar en calor- fue lo que dijo antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a servicio a la habitación.

Se disculpó por un momento y entro al baño. Mientras Snape observaba toda la habitación, sin duda una de las más amplias del hotel, en un ala algo alejada para proporcionar privacidad -por supuesto- pensó. Harry era guapo, rico y con una empresa propia, seguramente heredada de su familia, ademas no era ciego vio su argolla de matrimonio apenas entrar al lobbi. -que importa- se dijo a sí mismo. Ya lo había hecho durante años, ser el amante de un homosexual de closet. Casi pensó eso con rencor hacia Lucius... La imagen del rubio sonriendole de forma elegantemente sexy se le vino a la mente.

 

Se dio una sacudida mental, no era el momento ni el lugar de estar pensando en esas cosas.

 

-Si lo deseas puedes usar el baño – Harry llamo su atención desde el bar.

 

Severus asintió y entro al aseo. Tenía que despejarse un poco así que se hizo una coleta y después abrió la llave el lavo empapando sus manos se llevó el frío liquido hacia su rostro, su mente se fue aclarando y su temperatura bajo un poco. Se miró al espejo y cerro la llave. Uso el aseo y después prosiguió a lavarse las manos y secarlas con una toalla, la cual uso después para secar los restos de agua de su rostro. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y como esta se abría por unos momentos y volvía a cerrarse. Levanto los hombros restandole importancia y deshizo la coleta de su cabello para después salir del baño.

 

Vio a Harry abriendo una botella de lo que noto fue el whisky que había mencionado. Además de un carrito de comida.

 

-Espero no te moleste, me tome la libertad de pedir algo de comida... para después – Severus no veía su cara, pero las últimas dos palabras habían sido pronunciadas de manera sensual y obscena. Esto mando una corriente eléctrica mezcla de excitación y escalofrió.

 

-Por mi está bien... -dijo en tono neutral sentándose en el sofá.

 

Harry le extendió su vaso de whisky mientras él le daba una calada a su propio baso, de brandy intuyo Severus.

 

Severus saboreo el sabor particular del whisky. Para después apurar todo el vaso. Harry sonrió ante tal gesto y aflojo un poco su corbata, El mayor al ver el gesto, dirigió su mano libre al nudo de su corbata siendo atrapada su mano a mitad del camino.

 

-No...

 

Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de lanzarse sobre Severus y dejando su baso de brandy bruscamente sobre la mesita de centro. El joven lo besaba apasionadamente y Severus dejo que su mano cayera a un costado soltando el vaso de whisky sobre el piso, el cual rodó bajo la mesita.

 

Sus lenguas encarnizaron una batalla por el dominio en la exploración de la cavidad contraria. Se enlazaban y después peleaban por el puesto exploratorio para después danzar juntas nuevamente.

 

El ojiverde aflojo el nudo de la corbata del mayor y de un tirón desabotono la camisa de este, para después quitar de en medio una camisa de resaque negra que este portaba, paso sus manos por su pecho y sus costados, por el abdomen, para después subir de nuevo  hacia sus pezones y rozar un poco para que despertasen.

 

Severus sentía la dureza del menor contra su muslo interno, sentía como las caderas de Harry chocaban contra si con gran urgencia. Snape dirigió sus manos hacia las ropas de Harry, pero antes de que llegasen a su objetivo sintió la boca de este contra su cuello besando y succionando mientras lo recorría hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja el cual mordisqueo juguetona mente, para después volver por su cuello hasta su nuez, Severus por instinto se arqueo y Harry recorrió toda su nuez con la lengua de forma lasciva. Snape soltó un gemido de placer.

 

La lengua de Harry bajo de nuevo por su cuello hacia su pecho. Fue recorriendo todo el torso y el abdomen con su lengua y ocasionales besos, se hundió en su ombligo y Severus se sintió enloquecer. Harry recorrió lo que restaba de camino y se detuvo un momento, desabrocho el zipper con sus dientes mientras con sus manos quitaba el cinturón, con unos movimientos libero las caderas de Severus de su bóxer y pantalones, los cuales cayeron olvidados bajo sus pies.

 

La mirada verde de Harry se posó en el miembro latente de Severus que pulsaba por atención y sin miramientos lo engullo de una. De la garganta de Severus salió un grito demasiado gutural.  Comenzó a succionar y mamar su polla, Severus sentía la calidez de esa boca y dejando caer su cabeza para atrás de cubrió los ojos con una mano.

Harry sentía las pulsaciones del miembro en su boca y antes de que explotara Severus, Harry lo saco de su boca.

 

Snape sintió como Harry se retiraba, pero antes de que su cuerpo pudiera llegar a sentir cierto grado de abandono el joven se posiciono frente a Severus abriéndole más las piernas y con su dedo índice lleno de lubricante comenzó a acariciar la entrada del mayor.

Lentamente hasta sentir como el anillo comenzaba a ceder, se abrió paso dentro del tibio cuerpo, con movimientos circulares, haciendo espacio, después entro del dedo medio a ayudar a su compañero y finalmente el dedo anular. Severus sentía espasmos recorrer su cuerpo entero.

 

Harry se posiciono más cerca y llevando la pierna derecha de Severus a su hombro entro en él, la mitad solamente, para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse. Lo beso y entro completamente. La pierna que estaba sobre el hombro de Harry se tensó y Severus mordió el labio inferior de Potter casi haciéndolo sangrar, Harry se éxito más.

 

Los según dos parecían eternos hasta que sintió a Severus totalmente relajado, entonces comenzó el vaivén. Lento en principio y poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza. Harry gruñía y Severus gemía mientras enterraba su mano izquierda en la orilla del sofá rasguñando y la otra se aferraba a las caderas de su amante.

 

El orgasmo estaba cerca, ambos podía sentirlo. Harry soltó un gemido en la oreja de Severus y después se incorporó tomando el turgente miembro del hombre entre su diestra lo comenzó a masturbar. Mientras con sus caderas arremetía una y otra vez dentro de él.

 

Severus no pudo refrenarse más y exploto en la mano de Harry llenándolos a ambos con su semilla. Harry al sentir los espasmos del orgasmo de su amante exploto en el interior de Severus con una última y fuerte estocada.

 

Quedaron ambos cansados, tendidos sobre el sofá, jadeando ante los últimos vestigios de su orgasmo, temblando ligeramente y apretando sus ojos.

 

 

Habían estado así desde hacía una hora; tumbados en la cama cubiertos solo por la sabana. Severus fumaba un cigarrillo mientras observaba las noticias y Harry escribía en su ordenador.

 

Se habían duchado juntos, parece que Harry era de los que disfrutaban de la cercanía después del acto. Habían comido unos emparedados, ensalada y fruta, solamente envueltos por el albornoz. Platicando de cosas casuales, sin mucha importancia. Severus se había encontrado riendo en varias ocasiones, notando que Harry era muy afable en su trato.

 

-Listo -cometo Harry cerrando su ordenador. Beso a Severus.

 

-Debe irme... es tarde. -dijo después de corresponder.

 

-Claro.

 

Se levantó entonces y así, completamente desnudo fue hacia el aseo.

 

-Hay ropa nueva en una bolsa de cartoncillo en la repisa de las toallas... tómala como un regalo -sonrió- No sabía tu talla así que lo compre unitalla.

 

-Gracias...

 

Entro al aseo y tal y como lo dijo Harry había una bolsa de cartoncillo de color azul marino con rayas azul cielo, abrió el cierre y miro desde los calcetines hasta el saco eran de marca. Se vistió con los calcetines y bóxer negros, la camisa de resaque blanca, la camisa de cuello en color negro y el traje gris. Todo de buen gusto -obviamente- se amarro el cabello con una media coleta, dejando dos mechones al frente e ignoro por completo la corbata gris que acompañaba el traje al fondo de la bolsa.

 

Salió del aseo y miro con cierto grado de auto satisfacción como Harry se lo comía con la mirada.

 

-¿Puedo? -Dijo mostrando la bolsa de la tienda.

 

-Por supuesto. -Harry cogió su albornoz y se lo puso.

 

Severus se agacho a recoger sus ropas del piso y observo su vaso de whisky olvidado junto a una pata de la mesa, sonrió mientras lo levantaba y colocaba sobre la mesita. Termino de guardar sus cosas y se levantó yendo hacia la salida.

 

-Buenas noches Harry -su voz aterciopelada acariciaba los oídos del joven- Ha sido un... placer -una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro.

 

-Verdaderamente un placer, Severus -su voz sonaba con excitación. Se acercó y beso a Severus, quien correspondió al beso con gusto.- Le he pedido a mi chófer que te lleve, la limusina espera abajo. Y no aceptare un no por respuesta. -sonrió.

 

-Por supuesto -sonrió también y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo de aquel cuarto, dejando al hombre que le había entregado momentos apasionantes.

 

 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Los reviews son bienvenidos.


End file.
